1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image-forming media and, more particularly, to image-forming media used in impact printers such as typewriters or computer printers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many applications where it may be desirable to selectively transfer portions of a printed image to one or more strata of a multi-layer assembly, as for example, a multi-layer, prestuffed envelope assembly as illustrated in Steidinger U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,799. Steidinger's envelope assembly includes a generally rectangular envelope with a front ply and a back ply sealed along a strip coextensive with three peripheral edges of the plies. One or more inserts are located between the front and back plies and are sealed within the envelope.
It is desirable to selectively print information on the front of the envelope assembly as, for example, the addressee's name and address, while simultaneously selectively transferring additional information to one or more of the inserts within the envelope. Such simultaneous selective transfer of printed information eliminates the need to hand- or machine-stuff an envelope, while insuring that an insert is never stuffed into an envelope which bears addressee information inconsistent with the insert, or into a blank envelope subject to being printed with erroneous information. It is desirable to simultaneously print both the information appearing on the outside of the envelope and the information to be transferred to interior plies in a single pass through the printer without causing the information appearing on the interior ply to appear on the outer sheet of the envelope.
Heretofore, this has been achieved through the use of a so-called record ply which overlies the front of the envelope assembly and has all variable information printed thereon by a printing apparatus. That certain variable information to be printed on the front of the envelope is so printed by spot carbon placed either on the back of the record ply or provided on a separate, carbon bearing ply. In areas where the variable information is not to be printed on the face of the outgoing mailer, there is no carbon material, with the consequence that there will be no printing on the face of the envelope.
Heretofore, it has been necessary to provide the record ply as being a means providing a physical record of the transaction which may be retained for future reference or, at the very least, for the purpose of preventing that certain part of the variable information that is to appear only on the interior plies from appearing on the face of the mailer. In the latter case, there is a considerable lack of economy for the user of the stationery assembly.
For one, he must pay for a ply of paper which is not necessary to his business and which must be discarded. He must pay for the cost of discarding the ply, and he must pay for additional freight when the forms assembly containing the additional ply is shipped to him. He must pay the cost of deleaving the record ply from the remainder of the assembly, and his mailings, by reason of the presence of a carbon image forming the address on the face of the outgoing mailer, as opposed to an original impression from a printer, will not appear as individualized as may be desired in a number of instances.